Twins
by mysterygurl4292
Summary: Brook Cade, MelonyMellie Curtis, and Polly Winston are twin sisters with Johnny, Soda, and Dally. They're relationships with their brothers and the rest of the gang are all different. Three Socs are out to make their lives a lot more difficult then they s
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, first chap starts with who the characters are and it's **really** short but I'll update **very** soon.

Brook Cade- Johnny's twin sister. She has straight, long, raven colored hair and angled bangs. She's small and thin just like Johnny.

Melony/Mellie Curtis- Soda's twin. She has long, strawberry blonde hair. She's really smart and beautiful. Socs find her and Brooke the perfect targets. She and Brooke are best friends.

Polly Winston- Dally's twin. She has short, bleach blonde hair. She looks out for Brooke and Mellie and is always getting into fights with Socs.

Ryan West- He's the captain of the football team. A Soc who's always getting into fights with Polly. He's friends with everyone in the school except for the greasers.

Michael Lark- A Soc who's on the football team and has an obsession with Brook.

Jason Garrison- A Soc who's on the football team and will do anything to be Ryan's friend even kill a greaser or two.

Johnny Cade- He's extremely close with his twin sister and will do anything to protect her.

Soda, Pony, and Darry Curtis- Mellie's brothers. She's so smart, beautiful, and special that her brothers are extremely overprotective of her but she's strangely ok with it.

Dallas Winston- He doesn't care about his sister in fact his cares more about Johnny then he does her. She doesn't care but if a Soc ever went near her he'd be dead within five seconds.

Steve Randle- He's best friends with Soda and has a crush on Mellie except no one can tell.

Two- Bit Mathews- He's best friends with everyone in the gang and had a crush on Mellie when he was younger. He loves Mickey Mouse.


	2. The Beginning

**Brook's POV**

It was the first day after winter spring vacation and me and my brother were going to the Curtis house for a ride to school. I was happy because Mellie and I were going to the movies after school with some guys she picked up at a party. Maybe Polly would come but she'd probably be at some party at Buck's.

Mellie is my best friend and she is the twin sister to Sodapop Curtis, one of the best looking guys in town. He, in Polly's opinion is the hottest guy in the gang but she only does that to get her brother mad because he thinks every girl who walks and breathes wants him.

Mellie's the younger sister to Darry Curtis and is Ponyboy Curtis's older sister. She goes on more dates than she does study. I envy her so much, she's beautiful and is extremely smart, that's why I'm so jealous of her, one day she'll be able to leave Tulsa and come back with a first class education and I'll stay here for the rest of my life.

Polly is Dallas Winston's twin sister. Sadly, he cares more about me and Johnny than her. She doesn't really care though, I always see her at the Curtis's whenever her and her brother get into a fight. He may not care but she knows how to get his attention when she wants it, just fight or sleep with a Soc, and that will get his attention right away.

Polly is also my best friend, the one thing she has in common with her brother is that Dally would kill and die for my brother Johnny and Polly would do the same for me.

My brother and I know better than to walk anywhere alone but what else were we going to do.

"So what are you and Mellie doing after school," Johnny asked me as we were walking along and he put his arm around my shoulders bringing me in closer to him.

"I don't maybe we'll go see a movie," I had to lie because my brother would go ballistic if he knew we were going with any guys. Johnny and I had a horrible home life so we had to stick together. I went anywhere Johnny went and he makes sure of it. He acts like an overprotective older brother but I don't blame him. He's only five minutes older than me but he acts like he's five years older.

"Maybe me, Dally, and Pony will join you."

"No, Johnny the last time Dally came with us he got us all in trouble with the fuzz."

"Alright than maybe just me and Pony."

"Fine, I didn't want to have to tell you this but me and Mellie are going out with Angela Sheppard and Sylvia, Dally's ex. You know how they love you and Pony, I just wanted to spare you two," it's amazing what a good liar I am.

"Them, they're gonna get you two knocked up," Johnny said and started to playfully hit him.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, stop," he said and I stopped. I forgot that we had bruises from that morning from where our parents had beat us up and thrown us out of the house. Actually they started to beat me up and Johnny got away but Johnny came back and started yelling at them which got him a first class beating instead of me.

"Sorry," I said and rubbed the spots on his arm I hit. Then I kissed him on the cheek.

"Seriously I don't want you hanging out with them," he said and went back into overprotective brother mode.

"Calm down, I'll be fine its just the movies."

"No its not, its…" Johnny said and cut off his speech. Then he pointed towards a group of Socs.

"What Johnny?" I asked and looked closer at what he was pointing at. In the middle of the circle of Socs was Polly and I could tell that she was furious.

There was three Socs in the group, Ryan West, Michael Lark, and Jason Garrison. It figured that the first day after vacation that Polly would get into a fight with Ryan West. She was always getting into fights with him, it might have had something to do with the fact that in her freshman year, Polly wanted to get attention from her brother. How did she do that you ask, well she slept with Ryan and he got attached. The next day Dally almost killed him and they've fighting ever since.

The good thing about the situation was that Michael Lark was there. If I stepped in to save Polly, Ryan and Jason wouldn't go near me. It was well known that Michael had a thing for me and Johnny didn't like it at all. Michael was tall and pretty strong but unlike almost every guy in the school he had a shaved head. Before he joined the football team, people called him a Nazi because of his shaved head but I didn't really care. After that almost every Soc girl at school was knocking at his door.

Ryan West was a well known playboy too. He was shorter than Michael by an inch but he had blonde hair that made girls go crazy but not greaser girls. Jason Garrison was the last Soc in the group; he would do anything to be friends with Ryan even kill every greaser in town. Even if he had to rape a girl he would which didn't make me very happy with the situation at hand. He had brunette hair and was about the same height as Michael.

I tried to walk up to them but Johnny held me back. Then Polly signaled to me which meant she saw me and she wanted help. The Socs didn't notice though, they were too busy beating up Polly to even notice me.

"Johnny stay here, Polly signaled to me," I said and started to walk towards them but Johnny pulled me back again.

"No," he said seriously.

"Johnny don't worry, they won't hurt me," I said pleading with him because Polly was really getting beat up. When she got slugged in the jaw and I saw the blood go flying I ripped my arm from Johnny's and started walking towards them again. I fixed my bangs so that they wouldn't hide my face and fixed my outfit so that it made me look hotter than I really was. Just saying that sentence made me feel sick to my stomach, I don't really like showing off my body, it made me feel like a slut. Mellie was a lot better at showing herself off then me.

Mellie had beautiful silky blonde hair and was tall and thin. She had curves that showed whenever she wore a skirt. She was a lot better made for this than I was. I was wearing a dark blue spaghetti strap shirt that Angela Sheppard let me borrow and worn out jeans which amazingly had no holes in them.

**Polly's POV**

I was really getting the crap beaten out of me when I saw Brook coming down the street with Johnny. I was so happy and not only that but Brook was wearing a nice outfit that would get me out of here. When Brook and Johnny saw me I saw Johnny keep pulling her back to keep her away from the fighting. I tried to signal her in a nonchalant way but Johnny kept pulling her back. Then Ryan slugged me in the jaw. What a loser!

During my freshman year Dally was never coming home and when he did he acted like I was invisible. I was used to that but I really needed him because of what was going on in school.

In middle school the sense of Socs and Greasers being enemies is subtle but in high school it was horrible. I was getting beaten up almost every day and I needed help. Eventually, I just decided to forget about school and skip it every day. Dally didn't even care. I found my own way of fighting and got almost as good as Dal, not that he'd ever admit it. I got a lot of pointers from Tim Sheppard, Angela Sheppard's brother and Dally's best friend.

Ryan West was the hottest Soc in school at the time but I didn't care until I slept with him one night at a party. Dally found out about it the next day and almost ran over him with a car. I was in the car with him and put my foot on the break before he killed him. That got me attention for about an hour. Ryan wasn't to happy with what happened but then during school Ryan came on to me and I dumped him. Ever since then we've been enemies and we fought constantly. Whenever we get into fights and I get real banged up, Dally gets his switch blade puts the switch right up to his throat. Then Dally threatens Ryan's friends, his family, and his life. Yet Ryan never learns.

Finally, Brook came and I saw her sexing up her outfit then I saw the look of disgust on her face at what she was doing. Ryan was about to hit me again but Brook spoke up and said, "Leave her alone!"

All the Socs looked at her and Michael was mesmerized which I had hoped for.

"Guys lets get out of here before we're late for school," Michael said so that Brook wouldn't have to get hurt. He would beat up any greaser girl in the school but he wouldn't touch Brook, it was amazing the power she had over him. Brook is a really shy girl too but she doesn't realize what a beautiful girl she really is. She thinks she's horrible looking compared with Mellie. Yeah, Mellie's beautiful but Brooke is beautiful and innocent, exactly want guys want.

The funny thing is that Michael could have any girl in the whole school yet he chooses to pine over a poor grease like Brook.

"Yeah, you know what, if your sissy enough to say that to me to get me away from your dream girl than we better leave," Ryan said backing away from me.

"Lets go guys wouldn't want to be "late." Ryan said mocking Michael.

When they were gone Brook ran up to me and put my arm over her shoulder. Than she signaled for Johnny to come over and he put my other arm around his shoulder. I felt like shit and would definitely not be going to school, not that anyone cared.

"Thanks Brook," I said hoarsely.

"Anything for a friend," she said and smirked at me.

It seemed like it took forever to get to the Curtis's but when we did I started blacking out. All I saw was Mellie coming towards us yelling, "Oh my god, what happened!"

Then I felt myself collapse into Brook and Johnny's arms.


End file.
